Where The Heart Is
by shan14
Summary: Kate discovers Home: Post Season Two Final
1. Chapter 1

Where The Heart Is

He stopped a moment, turning slowly from the car door to glance at his front step, the relaxed blonde sitting cross legged there smiling happily as he crinkled his brow.

"Thought you wanted to go home?" he asked, wandering slowly towards her on purpose, heart fluttering as her smile continued - a rare achievement.

"My house was lonely" she replied simply, shrugging as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Her head fell gently to the side as he smiled at her, befuddled glance looking adorably familiar as he held out a hand, tugging her to her feet.

She fell a little, stepping a tad closer to his chest than she'd been in years, and wondering if now was a good time to hold out the bottle of wine she'd brought with her.

"Feel like celebrating?" she asked, stepping back to allow room to breathe.

She watched as he ran a weathered hand through his brown locks, obviously weighing up the dangers of inviting her inside with an alcoholic beverage versus the possibility of them spending the night alone.

"Sure" he grinned, placing a hand at the small of her back and leading her inside.

* * *

"Give me a sec to change" he called as she wandered through his house, stoping every few seconds to take in the semi-familiar surroundings.

He swung his head round the lounge room door, shirt buttons already half undone as he untucked his whites, watching her nod as she picked up a photo frame. He was seconds from returning down the hall when her eyes locked on his, the realisation that he was undressing before her, in the most innocent way possible, breaking the dream like trance she had stepped into as she had wandered through his front door.

"Yeah, kay" she managed to choke out, willing her gaze not to run down his chest; blinking in annoyance as it did.

The slip didn't go unnoticed by Mike either and he prayed that the smirk he desperately wanted to give didn't show.

"Glasses are in the kitchen" he called as he turned to walk own the corridor, wandering if she was watching his backside as well.

* * *

"White" he smiled as she held the glass out to him, stopping the words about to leave her mouth as he negotiated his way round the two bottles.

Sometimes he wondered if that's why they'd broken up; they went through twice as many bottles of wine as any other couple could solely because they refused to drink what the other was.

"You remember" she smiled, ducking her head to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

He smirked in amusement.

"How could I forget" he smiled, pouring a glass of red, his preferred choice and clinking glasses with her over the kitchen bench.

They both leaned heavily against it as the first sips of wine ran down their throats, earning a sigh from both parties.

"I miss coming home to a drink each night" she smiled lazily, staring at the remaining liquid swishing round her glass.

"I miss coming home full stop" he grinned, wine mingling contently with the relaxed state he was in as she smiled in agreement, clinking her glass against his once more.

"Lounge?" he asked slowly, remembering a time when he needn't have asked, instead led her there in his arms.

She paused a second, the past reference not lost as she debated once more just how far things were going. She blinked as he appeared next to her, resting a delicate hand against her arm and patting it softly.

"You think it over, I'll be flicking" he smiled, turning and padding bare foot down the hall, cusps of his track pants getting caught beneath his heels.

It was such a small action but it sparked a years worth of memory, the little things that only intimacy brought. She sighed loudly at the thought of the look he'd given her that afternoon, when she'd resorted to a salute to stop the actions that had speed through her imagination instead.

It wasn't long before she'd followed him down the hall.

* * *

"No, no, Kate. No, listen"

She giggled helplessly as he tried desperately to point out what was wrong with the movie they were watching, the old man trying to start up the boat motor causing the poor captain to cringe, arms flailing as Kate refused to listen to his exasperated protests over Hollywood's stuff ups.

"Fine" he heaved, crossing his arms and balancing the wine glass – his third, possibly forth – since she'd arrived an hour and a half earlier.

"It's a movie, leave the poor guy alone" Kate giggled, bringing her own glass to her lips and savouring the liquid running down her throat. It'd been a long time since she'd enjoyed herself as much as she was at this moment, the ease at which she leaned against his arm an unusual concept to her lightening mind.

"You looked happy today, when we put Walsman away" she smiled, resisting the urge to rest her body against his side as she might have years ago.

Obviously he had a different idea and leaned closer, shuffling the pillow away from his body to replace it with her instead. She waited – breath lingering – for him to reply, mouth slightly a gap as she resisted the urge to kiss his silence away.

"Yeah" he sighed finally, smiling gently at her.

She squeaked in protest as he rolled suddenly, stretching himself out against the lounge so that his legs rested on her lap, feet dangling far off the side.

"Don't mind me" he grinned, wondering if the alcohol in his system was responsible for the pushing of the boundaries he was initiating – the pushing she was happily allowing.

He gasped suddenly as she laid a hand on his stomach, the gesture surely the most intimate between the two in over 6 years.

"Kate.."

"Shhh" she breathed out, dragging her hand up his chest to linger on his lips, breath increasing as her fingers ran across his bare thread t-shirt.

"How's your knee?" she asked softly and before he could reply, let alone regain brain activity, she'd pulled the track pants up his leg, exposing the still visible scarring to her bright gaze.

"Getting there" he breathed out, wondering how he'd managed to live a year and a half without her hands upon him – surely no man could resist the way her fingers gently ran across the still pink skin just below his knee, softly tracing the point of impact that had nearly stolen him away.

"Will you always have the scar?" she asked, meeting his gaze to ask another, more poignant question.

He nodded softly "Forever" he whispered slowly.

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with it" she smiled and let the black fabric of his pants slide softly down his leg.

He watched entranced as she shuffled his legs from her lap, standing to brush the imaginary particles from her jeans before grasping their empty wine glasses in both hands, stepping over where his dejected legs had fallen.

This time it was he who stared after her backside down the hallway.

* * *

"Two weeks" he grinned languorously, stretching both arms behind his back and yawning loudly.

"Think we'll be able to survive two weeks of nothing?" he asked, fumbling after her figure as she busied around his kitchen. The clock on the microwave told him it was 12:30 and he wondered if he stood a chance at asking her to stay the night.

Down the hallway of course.

He grinned as she stopped her movements, turning to smile knowingly at him.

"No mercenaries to defeat or explosions to avoid or gun wielding, Russian hostage takers attempting to over throw a Government? What _are_ we going to do with our time?"

"Sleep" he announced loudly to the dark room, swinging both arms out to his side, alcohol now officially being blamed for his actions.

"Don't think we'll be getting much of that tonight" she grinned, face falling as she realised the meaning behind her words.

"I…what I mean, I"

"Kate, stop"

He smiled in understanding, walking towards her to take the drying towel from her small hands as she finished the task.

She flashed him a smile in thanks, heart skipping a beat as he continued to lean forward.

"Just cause you find me irresistible doesn't mean we have to discuss it tonight" he whispered, cheek brushing against her own as he slide past her, lips barely missing her own.

He was out the door before she could react, grinning happily to himself.

* * *

"I'm going to go home now" she announced to the quiet room, eyes avoiding the slightly moving bundle that was Mike, lying back against his bed.

"Really?" he asked, the response midway between a question and challenge so that she shuffled into the room a tad, just to met his gaze.

He heaved his body into a sitting position to watch her nod defiantly, green eyes flashing with fire.

"Kay then" he nodded softly, more to himself than her. She watched as he curled his lips in agreement, debating mentally her decision to leave. The gesture confused her and it took a moment before she realised he was toying with her once more, obviously the alcohol leaving more of an effect than they had first thought.

"Night then" he grinned simply, flopping back down and shutting his eyes tightly.

She stood at his door a moment, anger flaring as he brushed her off after all the not so subtle hints and flirtation that _he_ had initiated over the past few months.

She turned swiftly on her heel, stomping loudly down the hallway firmly resolved to grab her car keys and leave, missing his half open eyes gazing lovingly after her.

"See you in the morning Katie" he called, rolling with a grin to wrap himself in the warm blankets.

* * *

Sometime around seven he stumbled down the hallway of his house, rounding the corner to the lounge room and smiling as the events of last night came back. The wine, the discussion, the flirtation – dangerously close to much more – and her declaration to leave his house at some ungodly hour.

He grinned, sauntering into the room to crouch by the lounge, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she shuffled underneath the coat thrown over her.

He shook her shoulder gently, not caring if she awoke angry, only wanting to warm himself with her gaze once more.

She fluttered an eye open and gasped lightly, realising that she'd never made it to the door.

"Morning Katie"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, home?" he began, allowing her the room to dismiss or continue the statement.

She merely glanced at him and shrugged in response.

"You have coffee" she mumbled, raising the cup in question to her lips, ignoring the confused glance he was giving her. He was pretty sure she held the brown liquid at her own place of residence, and even so surely it wasn't enough to keep her in his company as long as he'd been thus far honoured – a grand total of 16 hours since she'd showed at his doorstep yesterday afternoon.

Clad in the same pair of jeans and shirt that she'd worn then, she had curled up on one of his kitchen stools, legs tucked beneath her small body as the coffee sat on her knee.

"You feel like anything to eat?" he asked slowly, a tad thrown by the ease at which she was watching him walk through the kitchen in a t-shirt and boxers – particularly the boxers.

"No thanks"

She shook her head simply, blonde hair in a messy ponytail and resting on one shoulder, strands framing her face. He swallowed hard as she stood, barefoot and only just reaching his lips – a fact that affected him far greater than it did when they stood just as close on the bridge.

'_Cause the bridge had other people _

He reasoned with himself, shuffling backwards awkwardly as she brushed past, placing the coffee mug by the sink before wandering out the back door, savouring the view she had missed.

"Kate, do you want to stay here?" he asked finally, forcing the words from his mouth as he came to stand behind her, cool morning breeze nipping at his bare arm and legs.

For a second he swore her shoulders shook, her hands wrapping themselves around her arms as her head hung loosely, avoiding his nervous gaze.

"Kate…"

"Can we go somewhere today?" she asked instead, in a moment answering his question.

Something – he didn't quite know what yet – far greater than the thought of a night drinking was preventing her from leaving, an idea which shocked and excited a part of him that he'd buried long ago.

He whispered an agreement softly, smiling as she nodded, finally lifting her head to watch the sunrise reach the water ahead, glinting hues bright against the early morning haze.

Slowly he reached a hand up, watching his weathered fingers hover above her shoulder – a moment safely enclosed in time – and he wished he had the strength the touch her once more.

His fingers recoiled quickly and dropped to his side, her head turning to him as she smiled, oblivious to the battle within.

"Walk?" he breathed slowly, raising an eyebrow in question. She nodded in agreement, stepping back. Her eyes wandered down his figure, for the first time realising the position they were in – his body growing tense as her gaze followed his every line and muscle; chest, arm, legs, until she reached his face once more.

"You should get changed first" she whispered softly, voice breaking mid way through and startling her, the will to remain in control only just out weighing the desire to rest a small hand against him.

She walked quickly from the deck, through the back door and into the lounge room, waiting for him to get ready.

He stood a moment longer listening as the loud rush of wave's crash against the sand, mingling a moment before being drawn out to sea, just as her presence lingered by his side; so strong he could barely breathe.

* * *

Two pairs of fingers danced round each other as their owners wandered down the pier, movement causing them to bump shoulders every few steps though neither reacted.

"Marshall still hammering you about a shore posting?" questioned Kate suddenly, stopping and watching him continue down the wooden walk boards.

He slowed to a halt a few metres ahead, turning to face her.

"Stopped after I returned to Hammersley" he smiled knowingly "Something about worse disasters occurring when I _wasn't_ onboard then when I _was_"

"It was definitely, well…" she let her gaze drop; smiling "An interesting experience without you"

Her gaze met his and her stomach revolted, breaking into gymnastics routines as he smiled.

"Golfing off the boat, I'll say" he whistled slowly, teasing glance falling upon her as he wandered forwards. He stopped less than a metre before her, waiting a moment before gesturing with his head towards the deserted swings breezing in the morning wind over by the sand.

Her delicate face broke into a smile as he picked at her hand, enclosing it within his own much larger grasp and tugging her towards the playground; no little children insight.

He heard her whine his name softly, drawing out the one syllable song like as she stumbled after his determine feet, finally stopping as he reached the edge to the playground.

She bumped into his back with an oomph, surprised by the sudden halt in movement; growling in annoyance as he shuffled in response.

It took her a second to realise he was throwing his thongs by the wooden edge, stepping softly onto the sand and turning to take her hands in his.

"You coming?" he asked simply, feet sinking between the tiny grains below.

Her eyebrow rose in question, finally nodding silently and leaning down to slip of her shoes.

"I'm swinging first" she called, hesitantly stepping onto the sand and smiling as the cool particles sifted through, between her toes, reminding her of days spent wandering up and down the beach.

She heard him concede, reaching out her own hands to let them be taken in his, squealing in surprise as he gripped tight and pulled her to him, lifting her from the ground.

"Put me down!" she yelled loudly, laughing despite her annoyance and the terrible tingling of every inch of skin that came with his arms being wrapped around her middle, holding her firmly against him.

"I've got the swing first then" he breathed out, lips brushing her cheek as she gazed down at him, blurring around the edges as her eyes widened, stunned.

"Deal?" he asked softly, lessening his possessive grasp to let her slide down his body, skin brushing his as both their shirts rose slightly with the movement.

She sucked in a breath, stuttering as desire tingled through her arms, causing them to lean forwards, against his own.

She rubbed his thumb softly, feeling him shiver beneath her touch, slightly amazed that she still held such power over him, his body.

"Catch me first" she whispered suddenly, dashing backwards towards the swing and leaping into the soft, black plastic, leaning as far back as she dared to let her hair fall free.

After a seconds freedom she glanced back up, watching his startled figure a few metres away still comprehending the events of the past few moments.

"Want to push me?" she teased, letting her head fall innocently to the side, legs swinging her body with fluid motion by herself.

A sudden barrage of responses filled his mind, ready to slip if not for the sudden scream of a young child barrelling towards the slippery dip, dazzled parent following after the youngster – baby on her hip.

He breathed out slowly, hoping his arms weren't visibly shaking.

Smiling brightly at her he wandered forwards, taking both sides of the swing in his large hands, facing her and leaning down.

"How about we leave that till later gorgeous" he smiled ruthlessly, watching her eyes widen, startled by his smug satisfaction.

She wasn't the only one that could play dirty.

* * *

"I'm going to kiss you tonight, remember that" he called lightly, spinning the shallots round his rough fingers and wincing as the onions caused his eyes to water.

He listened after her silence, somewhat proud of how easily he'd slipped back into the flirtatious banter that had landed them in that position – and numerous others – 6 years ago.

"You wouldn't dare" she replied softly, startling him as she leant, arms crossed, against the door frame.

She pushed herself from the wooden sides and stepped bare foot into his kitchen, boots discarded long ago.

Somehow she'd managed to create a semi different out fit from the clothes she'd worn for the past 30 something hours, the dying rays of the afternoon sun reminding him of the day they'd spent in each others company, wandering around the Marina before dropping by an old café they'd once inhabited weekly.

On further inspection he realised that she'd discarded her jacket, shirt and jeans now the only form of clothing separating his hands from her skin, a dangerous realisation when he considered how serious his teasing statement from earlier had been in his mind.

"Are you ever going home?" he asked instead, lightening the statement in case he was called upon to brush it off, pausing as she slid comfortably into the stool directly in front of him.

"Thought you were going to kiss me later?" she threw back quickly, never missing a beat.

He stopped, slightly startled that his Kate, his XO, was flirting – something which he'd been near positive would never occur again.

Obviously she'd forgotten the princess perfect attitude she'd adopted on board. Hell, if he thought about it, she'd been more forthright during the last 36 hours than he had; his attempts had just been more obvious.

After all, he was only male.

"Mike…"

He stopped his movements round the kitchen as her voice swung the threshold between ease and nerves. He glanced up; slightly nervous himself that he'd gone too far.

"Today was _just_ fun, right?" she asked slowly.

He suddenly noticed she was wringing her hands together, his stomach falling at the sight.

"Yeah"

He nodded softly in response, not trusting anymore words to leave his mouth correctly. He watched as her hands slowed, settling down on the cool bench.

She had been startled, even scared, by the sudden switch that had occurred over the past 2 days. How in a matter of hours the pair had gone from long awkward silence and knowing looks across the wide expanse of the bridge, to teasing and touching – she hadn't forgotten the feel of his skin underneath her fingers last night, or the tingling that accompanied his arms wrapped around her. It frightened her that he had such power over her feelings, without even knowing it.

Or maybe he did know, maybe he wanted her to react to him in such a way that she had, perhaps he was hoping that one day that would be their normal routine once more.

That's why she had to ask.

"You're not really going to kiss me tonight, are you?" she sighed softly, elbows sticking painfully into the cool, hard surface of the bench, no doubt leaving red marks on her smooth skin.

The spatula he'd picked up hung mid air as her question spread through the room, filling each nook and cranny, till he struggled to raise his chest sufficiently to breathe.

"Maybe" he replied finally, slow and without emotion.

He turned from her, feeling her gaze sweep down his back.

He shivered then – he couldn't help it – but she made him feel like no other woman had ever done before.

"Will you be here tomorrow morning?" he asked in response, wondering if his minds pleading had seeped through his tone.

She smiled softly; ignoring the frantic yelling's of warnings her mind was sending – telling her she was being nonsensical, or worse, flirting with danger.

"Sure"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate"

She groaned sleepily as he laid a hand on her side, pushing her gently to wake her.

"Time to wake up" he called brightly.

Her eye lids slid open slowly, fluttering closed immediately as she expected the intense light of morning to filter through. Instead she was met with darkness, a dull, early morning darkness that could only mean one thing.

"Go away" she mumbled, rolling to lye face down on the lounge. She grabbed blindly at the rough pillow, only to be met with the cool, smooth surface of a bed. She stopped, rose on one elbow and glanced up at him, realising for the first time that somewhere between crashing on his couch yet again, and being woken at what ever ungodly hour it was, he'd moved her to his bed.

"Why am I in your bed?" she asked softy, blinking the blurriness from her eyes. She swallowed in surprise as his gaze met hers, centimetres from her face as he crouched next to her head.

"You looked cramped on the lounge, I figured if your going to take over my house you may as well do it comfortably"

He grinned bashfully as she scoffed, discarding his words with a wave of her hand as she fell back against his pillow, suddenly realising why she'd slept better last night than she had in months.

It smelt like him.

Right down to the odd mixture of the sea that each of them held after weeks onboard but he'd managed to personalise so that she shivered when ever he brushed past her or lingered by her side.

His lips turned up in a smile as she conceded the point of her current location, her gaze however strengthening as she remembered her anger from earlier.

"Well, then. Explain why you woke me at 4:00 in the morning" she grumbled, allowing the sleep to slur through her words. She reached a hand up to push his shoulder lightly, feeling some slither of achievement as he wobbled.

He grabbed her hand suddenly and she faltered, smirk slipping away to be replaced with an uncertain grimace, her position facing him sideways, head still lying against the pillow, rather exposing to a man who's house she'd taken over – a man who also happened to be her ex boyfriend.

"I want to take you somewhere"

His eyes softened in surprise as she whimpered, caught up in the intimacy of his words; his tone.

Like a lover greeting his girl in the morning his voice tread the careful line between a secret and a whisper, careful not to disturb the peace of morning yet clear enough that it broke through the layers of fog and warnings her mind was conjuring.

"I promise it's worth it"

He grabbed her hand within his own and she was lost, stumbling from the bed as graceful as possible whilst he was holding her captive.

A coffee mug was pushed into her free grasp and she smiled gratefully, awakening to the smell of her favourite brew.

Noticing how her eyes were clearing he motioned towards the front door, holding her boots in one hand and car keys in the other as she desperately tried to brush down her hair, scoffing at the terrible state her clothes were in.

"Mike, I need to change" she reminded simply; that she wasn't moving until he agreed to her command seeping through her no-nonsense tone.

He nodded absently and she wondered if he'd planned that into his morning adventure beforehand, himself half out the door before she had tugged one boot onto her small foot.

* * *

"Hurry up"

She huffed in annoyance, wondering why he hadn't stayed in the car when she'd hopped out onto her front lawn, promising to be quick.

"I'll take as long as I want" she called back, tugging the shirt over her head to let it fall to the ground.

An awkward silence descended upon them as she realised he'd heard the rustle of her clothes and the soft thud of the shirt hitting the ground.

"I'm not naked" she mumbled defiantly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders despite knowing he couldn't see through the wall.

The mere thought of him standing metres away whilst she was bare – and him knowing she was - caused her to shiver; so that she hopped over to the draw quickly and threw some clothes on.

Moments later she opened the door to his startled figure, hands dug deep in his jacket pockets as his eyebrows stood raised, silently stripping her of each fragment of confidence she had felt moments before stepping out.

She brushed past him quickly, ignoring the blush seeping through her cheeks as she grabbed at her shoes and hairbrush, his words a whisper in the early morning sequence she was now praying was a dream.

"Least you're not now…"

She spun quickly on her bare heel, jumping as the space that should have stood between them appeared as his chest.

"I'm just saying…" he teased, winking.

She grumbled in response, pushing his chest so that he stepped back carefully.

"Well, don't"

For the second time in as many minutes she brushed past him towards her front door, stopping only once to pause by it, turning slightly to enquire.

"You coming?"

He scoffed gently, letting his lips curl up in a smile as she left the door swinging for him to follow.

It was going to be a long morning before the sun rose.

* * *

"Hey, Stevie!"

"Mikey!"

Kate watched in amusement as the man she assumed to be Steve walked up to clap Mike on the back – hand dripping water and another foul smelling liquid that she also assumed was a result of the job he was doing; unloading fish.

She screwed her nose up, wondering why on earth Mike had thought the local fish markets of all places would be worth it at 5:00 in the morning.

She pulled the scarf wrapped tight around her throat up a tad, inconspicuously – or so she hoped – hiding the smell of the place. A part of her knew that she'd dealt with much grosser, fouler and disturbing sights and smells on a regular basis whilst out to sea, but this was her shore leave, and the sun had barely seeped over the horizon to the east.

"Mike…"

She groaned, pulling him away from his mini reunion with a tug to his arm. He stepped back in surprise, blinking once before crinkling his brow in confusion.

"Why are we here?" she asked quickly, well aware that she sounded like a nagging girlfriend but not really caring. She was cold, and tired, and still a bit hazy over why she had followed her ex/boss around for the past two days –now all she wanted was to go home and sleep.

Her head fell to the side in waiting, blonde locks freed from their usual braid and falling around her shoulders, a few framing her cheeks.

"Just a second"

She resisted the urge to smack his arm as Mike turned back to his animated talk with Stevie, but this time, instead of resuming the conversation, he opened his hand up, Stevie grinning and winking in realisation before rummaging through his back pocket.

He let out a triumphant cry as his mucky fingers touched the small set of keys Mike had enquired about last night.

"Have fun mate" he called, winking as Mike grabbed them from him, stuffing them into his own pocket before grabbing Kate's hand and running, throwing a goodbye and a promise of beer down at the pub over his shoulder.

"What on…"

"Mike!"

He stopped a second, causing her to barrel into his side rather unladylike.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss it" he grinned, the delightfully boyish dimples of his – that if she was really honest with herself she'd missed dearly – crossing his features.

"Fine then" she huffed, this time allowing herself to be pulled along with him.

* * *

"Oh my god…" she breathed out slowly, eyes settling on the yacht bobbing gently in the water before them.

She turned slowly to face Mike, fingers gripping his palm tighter as he smiled knowingly – bordering on a smirk.

"Told you it was worth it"

She nodded mutely in agreement, not trusting her mouth to work as he set off towards the pier, tugging her along with him.

"She's Stevie's, but he doesn't get much use out of her now, lets me take her out when ever I'm on shore"

Kate nodded continuously, still marvelling at the Yacht she was now metres from stepping onto. She was a sailing yacht, at least 32 foot long and in beautiful condition. She was by no means the largest of the ones currently floating across the bay, some tied to the pier whilst others bobbed out further, but she held a polished simplicity and slender personality that caused a shiver up Kate's spine as her foot descended upon deck, legs immediately switching to sea mode as the gentle waves of the bay picked up.

"She's beautiful" breathed Kate slowly, running a hand across the wooden surfaces which upon closer inspection showed their age.

"She's an old racing yacht, names Carina"

"Carina"

Kate let the name roll of her tongue slowly, enjoying the feel of the word on her lips. It took her a moment to notice Mike gazing at her, bright blues dancing as the first rays of light seeped through across the horizon.

For a moment her heart stopped, so caught up in the memories of being near him, kissing his eyelids closed as sleep descended upon the midnight pair.

She let her gaze drift down to his lips, the sudden desire to feel them, taste the salt air upon him overwhelming her.

"You didn't kiss me last night"

Mike slowed his hands busy movements, not needing to look into her eyes to feel the desperation behind the words. Her tone had conveyed everything; she'd wanted him to kiss her last night – and suddenly the fundamental of breathing became a struggle.

"If we don't go soon, we'll miss it" he called softly, reaching out a hand to guide her towards him. Her fingers felt moist and delicate between his larger, weathered ones, fumbling around her like a teenager trying to get to next base for the first time – except that he wasn't trying anything on Kate – or was he?

The thought startled him and he dropped her hand, watching it swing to her side.

She smiled delicately at him and all of a sudden he was back 6 years ago, greeting a class he didn't want to be teaching full of students that didn't want to learn; all except one.

"Lets go then" she whispered and he would have followed her to the ends of the earth.

* * *

Somewhere between the boat slowing to a gentle roll across the ocean and the anchor hitting the soft sand below he'd laid back lazily on deck, head rolling to the side as the sun made its long climb up the rainbow sky of morning.

5:45 his watch read, such an ungodly hour for shore leave that he wondered how on earth he'd managed to get her out of bed two hours earlier.

"You were right" she whispered by his ear, startling him both because she'd agreed and because she was currently seated behind him, lips lingering dangerously close to his neck.

"It's beautiful, and so worth losing 4 precious hours of sleep over"

He grinned, reaching behind his shoulder blindly to try and tug her forwards, next to him so that he could watch the spectacle that was the early morning sunrise across her china doll face – perfectly painted features delicately pale against the bright strips of sun illuminating her golden locks – curls from the numerous braids they were subjected to out at sea.

She watched his large hand flop behind his shoulder, finally understanding the movement's intent and shuffling forward, lying next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike"

She felt him tense beneath her touch, rolling onto his side and supported by his elbow. He hummed softly in response, eyes wide and welcoming to her following words. Suddenly the frog in her throat appeared and she was left staring opened mouthed at him, afraid that the words she said next would open up a reality she wasn't prepared for.

Before she could respond Mike's leg slid gently over hers, pulling him onto both elbows so his face towered above her, sun peeping through his brown locks.

It took Kate a moment to realise her eyes had slid shut, the expectancy of his warm lips upon her, hands running under her shirt flaming her pale skin, met with the cool air of morning. Her eyes flew open to greet his dancing blues and suddenly she realise he was toying with her – teasing her – and waiting to see if the desire to ignite their flame; little wisp of light struggling against the daily grind of work; was really there.

Somewhere deep inside she felt a part of her surrender, and she pushed her body up against his, kissing his lips hard and fast and with all the passion and anger and love – well, perhaps love – that she'd felt over the past 6 years.

She felt his elbow drop to wrap his arm around her waist, still holding himself above her so that she wasn't crushed beneath his weight, but soft enough that she could feel his chest rise and fall quickly with her own.

There was so much she thought she should be doing, should be saying right at this moment to ensure it wasn't swept away as another mistake. But as his hand slid underneath her jacket, playing with the hem of her shirt, all she could think of was a white flag - surrender - and so she let herself feel for the first time in years, mind slowing to the gentle rhythm of the swell beneath them and the touch of his skin against her own.

"What?" she breathed out slowly, surprised that the words could be spoken between the desperate gasps of air she was trying to draw in.

His lips lingered centimetres from her own, blues gazing terribly calm into her own startled eyes, pausing her heart for a moment.

"Tonight" he whispered and rolled gently off her, sitting up suddenly to rest a hand against his heart, feeling the racing pulse that she'd ignited.

He leant backwards as her hand curved up his back, running over his shoulder to play with the hand still covering his chest.

"Promise?" she whispered, voice swallowed up by the ocean breeze starting to rise; sun now hanging high in the bright expanse of sky above them.

He nodded gently, kissing her knuckles.

"Tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mike?"

She froze as his name left her lips, lingering in the air a moment before his fingers rubbed against her hand, holding it lightly. He turned towards her, calm smile in place – the first she'd seen in months. His head fell to the side gently in question as his thumb continued its journey up her hand, rubbing circles into her palm and drawing her attention from the words tumbling round her mind.

She dropped her head, gaze lingering on the ground as she squeezed his hand gently, heart aching at the words she knew she had to say, if not now then before the sun set across the deserted beach they were wandering and nightfall came.

She laughed gently, the irony of their situation now – a reversal of 6 years ago – scaring her. She desperately didn't want to wait that long until they had a chance again, yet at the same time tonight, as he'd promised earlier, felt too soon.

"Can I justify my words before I say them?" she asked slowly, echoing his sentiments of the past, the ones he'd greeted her with as she lay in bed one morning, alone and cold. The only difference was his had been written, and his justification didn't have 6 years experience and a comfortable working partnership weighing on it.

She gave into temptation and glanced up at him, drinking in his bright blues, now a duller grey in the disappearing sunlight. He knew, and she knew he did.

"Tonight to soon?" he asked gently, and she realised his thumb had stopped it's movements across her skin, the revelation so small in consideration of what was occurring yet bringing the sting of forbidden tears to the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah" she sighed, the emotion of the day and the ball in her throat making the noise seem much more dramatic than she had first intended. She pulled at his hand, tugging him closer to her body so that his warmth seeped through the shirt she was wearing, calming her.

She laid a gentle hand against his cheek, leaning up on the tips of her toes to brush her lips against his, feather light and promising of what would come – one day.

"Can we not wait another 6 years though?" she asked gently as his thumb found its way from her palm to her cheek, rubbing her soft, flushed skin. She caught his gaze as he paused a moment, bright blues flickering down her face and body, causing a tingle down her spine.

She remembered a time when all she'd wanted was those eyes – and hands - to follow every curve of her body, not just the face and smidgen of skin that was exposed to him as she sat behind a desk and he taught out front. She'd gotten her wish once upon a time and that's why she had to stop the rapid movement of their relationship now - because she wanted those eyes and hands covering every inch of her skin once more and if she felt like that on Hammersley, the chances of her messing up a boarding or jumping him in his cabin were going to sky rocket.

"How long then?" he asked softly, emotion seeping through the words of a usually closed off man, a captain who'd trained his feelings from his thoughts - well at least he'd tried to. He couldn't deny that each time she came near every inch of his self constraint had been stripped bare long ago. From worry to anger to lust, the fact that no one had picked him up on his emotions yet still surprised him each time she walked through the door.

He watched, desperate for a glimmer of hope that she'd be in his arms once again.

"Soon" she whispered softly and pressed her lips to his, this time a little harder, a little longer; and with pain he realised it was a goodbye kiss. Just how long they would be parted he wasn't sure, her four lettered word simmering through his consciousness; the sections that weren't taken up with the feel and scent of her as she took his hand once more, continuing their long walk down the beach towards the car.

* * *

She grimaced at the sight of her mail box, overflowing with letters and brochures; the latter useless and the former bills.

Once inside she threw the heap that had accumulated over the past few weeks down, watching it flutter across her kitchen bench before a lone envelope went flying to the floor, landing with a swish on the tiles.

She sighed gently, glancing up at the clock. 7:30 - too early to go to bed yet too late to think of doing something.

Her stomach fell at the former, the thought of sleep – of going to that bed – resuming the sickly feeling that she'd laid to rest over the past few weeks on board, and the last two nights she'd spent at Mike's.

"This is ridiculous" she murmured, dropping onto the lounge sideways and flicking on the television.

* * *

In it he was always fighting, thrashing against an unknown force holding him back. That's what had startled her the most the first time. The sheer terror in his face, gleam of fear in his eyes as he fought with every fibre of his being to escape, to run towards her.

She would call out his name, pushing against the tables and chairs spread across the bridge; no other officers or sailors in sight save for her. His name was swallowed up by the fire arms exploding across the beach, the shrapnel landing in great splashes in the ocean whilst explosions rocketed of land, destroying all in sight.

There came a time then when he'd stop and her breath would hold, lingering in limbo before he glanced up, and the 100 odd metres separating them disappeared so that all she could see where his clear, blue eyes praying for an escape.

That's when it always hit, the moment of suspended quiet and peace followed by the explosion beneath their feet that sent her flying into the depths of the ocean and he to the rocks below.

She'd break the surface, unable to hear a thing except for the constant buzzing and the rush of pounding blood to her head; fear and anguish blinding her eyes with tears. She'd push forwards, arms aching with the cold water rushing past her as she closed the distance between herself and shore.

Some nights she never made it there, others she'd stumble up the sand but never find him, only his cap bobbing gently in the swash splashing against her feet, the hats left side charred from the explosion.

The dream was always the same, had been from the night she'd stepped on board Hammersley whilst he lay unconscious in hospital and similarly every time she slept without him nearby. Whether it be through the nights where he was still recovering or the short time they spent on shore leave. They'd stopped when he'd resumed his rightful position as captain, when each night she was safe with the knowledge that he was only a few metres from where she lay, that each day she could watch and partly control his movements and how close he came to danger.

On land she couldn't, and that's why she'd been so intent on staying with him. The thought of two weeks without him by her side was unbearable.

* * *

The shrill cry of his mobile woke him sometime around 1:30, the thin sheet covering him twisting tightly around his body as he rolled to stop the offending piece of technology's song.

"Hello?" he managed to mutter once the tiny metal object had been slid open, the early morning darkness meaning he couldn't be bothered to check the caller ID.

He stopped a moment, sitting up straighter in bed as silence lingered across the two phone lines, the sudden thought that his barked attempt at a greeting hadn't been understood causing him to repeat it, this time a little less gruffly and a little more clearly.

He heard the whimper and blinked quickly, pondering the thought that the person was in danger before a loud sob stopped his rapid line of questions, the voice so clear and familiar that his heart beat quickened in fear.

"Kate?"

"Can you come over, please?" she asked quietly, voice so soft yet the desperation rang loud in his ears.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he rushed out, already hopping across the room to tug on a pair of jeans, figuring the shirt he wore would be enough. He tripped on the pair of socks lying hazardously in his doorway before swinging out of the room, phone pressed tightly to his ear as he grabbed the set of car keys on his kitchen bench.

"Kate?"

"I just need you here" she sniffled, sob following as the tears she was desperately trying to hold back rose in her throat once more.

Mike resisted the urge to curse as he stumbled blindly out his front door nearly colliding head first with the dead bushes hanging across his pathway. His feet hit the cool cement and he growled, realising that in his haste he'd forgotten to put shoes on, the terrible fear that something had happened to her blocking all sense of rationality from his thoughts.

"I'm coming" he promised, swinging the car door open and throwing himself inside, car already backing out of the driveway as the metal door swung shut.

"I'll be right there, I promise" he whispered, ready to brave the world if it meant getting to her side; shoes or not.

* * *

Sometime throughout the 10 minutes it took to reach her house he realised he didn't own the keys to her place anymore.

"Kate?" he called gently, hopping on one foot as the cold of 1:30 at night finally seeped through his feet. He pressed his face against the wooden surface of her front door, praying that she'd hear his knocking or the soft calls of her name before he froze. The wind had picked up and he had no doubt that cooler weather would be in store for them soon; the winter they were supposed to be having finally kicking in.

"Kate…"

His words stopped mid air as the front door swung open, the sudden image of her before him startling him a second.

"Oh Katie" he sighed, arms quickly moving to wrap themselves around her waist, drawing her small figure to his broad chest and burying her against him.

The streetlights metres away illuminated her face in a pale glow and he could just make out the tracks of tears melting down her pale cheeks as he leant down to kiss her golden locks, hugging her tighter if possible as her sobs resumed.

They stood there, crushed against each other as the cool breeze whipped around their ankles for another few minutes before Mike nudged her forward, shutting the door with his heel and rubbing a hand up her back.

Kate gently shuffled away from his chest, still held in his arms but further enough back so that she could watch his face as he watched her; both breathing slowly. She glanced down suddenly, rubbing the cuffs of the long shirt she was wearing against her nose before her head fell to the side, staring at his bare feet.

"Where are your shoes?" she asked softly, voice breaking as her dry throat struggled to make out words after the past 20 minutes of crying she'd endured.

Mike chuckled lightly, tugging at her hand as he retraced familiar steps to where he hoped he remembered her bedroom to be. She gladly obliged, eyelids heavy with sleep and tears.

"I forgot them" he answered slowly, rubbing his thumb across her palm, just as he'd down earlier that day on the beach. Yesterday, she reminded herself, the beach and the yacht – and the kiss - had been yesterday.

"Lie down" he whispered softly and she blinked, to caught up in thoughts of the past to realise they'd made it to her bedroom. His lips were brushing gently against her neck and she leaned back, wrapping his arm tight around her waist instead.

"You know how I said we couldn't yet?" she asked, finally sinking onto the soft bed. She pulled back the covers, letting her legs slide underneath whilst her hand held strong to his own. She gave it a tug, watching him stumble forwards into his knees as the mattress bounced under the sudden weight of another person.

He crawled softly to the other side, careful of her legs before swishing back the blanket in one movement.

"Yeah?" he responded slowly, and it took her a moment to realise there was a light tone to his voice, a playfulness beneath the layers of worry and comfort that were so evident in his eyes even as she strained to see into them.

"Can we forget that?" she asked simply.

She watched as he pulled the covers back to there original position, now half lying beneath them. He turned so that his elbow was supporting him like they had yesterday morning on the yacht and her breathe hitched, their current position making the situation even more electric.

"Sure" he whispered, and brushed a hand upon her cheek, sliding his leg across hers and leaning in so that his lips tingled centimetres from her own.

This time she wasted no time waiting for him, she pulled against his chest, shutting her eyes tightly as she leant up to kiss him, pouring her heart and the fear of the dream into it.

Her lips met his chin.

"Mike…"

"Come here" he whispered instead tugging at her gently to pull her onto his chest, rolling backwards so that between themselves and the covers they were pressed so tight against each other she could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her, a constant promise that he was alive.

He kissed the bridge of her nose gently, running a hand up her back to rest there, keeping her in place against his chest. She let out a sigh as he whispered, lips brushing her skin. His words were so soft, so gentle and full of emotion that she felt tears sting her eyes.

"This is tonight Kate, just like I promised"


	5. Chapter 5

Kate blinked slowly, watching the patterns wash against her ceiling as the curtains blew in from her window. A strong breeze was blowing outside, bringing with it a murky grey cloud cover which blanketed the people below.

To her left a sleepy man was lying on his back, the soft rise and fall of his chest telling her he was still moments from awakening. She turned softly, hand supporting her head as she lay on her side, watching him sleep peacefully.

She was no longer curled up on his chest, pressed to him as she had been when they had fallen asleep early that morning. Instead one hand was reached out, grasped tightly in his so that warm fingertips caressed her own, reminding her that he was close by. She shut her eyes a moment, letting the cool breeze sift through her room and wash across them gently.

When she opened them two bright blues were staring back at her, her companion now lying on his side also. His hand had wandered up her wrist, pressed against her steady pulse.

"Good morning" he whispered and before she could reply, gently leant across the bed to press a kiss to her forehead.

She blushed – couldn't help it when he was being so gentle with her – before crawling across the covers to lie in his arms. One hand instinctively came to rest in her hair, brushing the blonde locks from her forehead whilst his other held her hand tightly.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

He could feel her stiffen slightly at the invitation, could see the wheels turning as she debated over how much she was willing to tell. He watched as the corners of her mouth turned up, ready to speak at any moment before she would quickly shut down, biting her lip instead.

"Soon" she whispered finally, nuzzling her head against his chest in the hopes he would understand. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she just wasn't ready to speak the words that had haunted her dreams aloud.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked gently and she smiled. He'd understood.

She shuffled in his arms so she was facing away from him, both her hands wrapped around one of his as she played with his weathered fingers like a child.

"Sailing" she answered suddenly, smiling at the thought of the yacht they'd inhabited this time yesterday. She felt Mike's chest rumble as he laughed beneath her, rubbing his free hand up and down her back; warming her.

"Stevie wants his boat back" he replied softly, laughter tinged around his voice.

She sighed, trying to think up another activity for them instead of lounging around.

"Want to go for a drive?" she mumbled, now playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

Mike smiled softly; "Sure".

* * *

"You're a worry" she teased lightly, biting down on her lip to stop the grin spreading as Mike hit the steering wheel in time to the music, mumbling the lyrics to the song playing on the radio.

"What?" grinned Mike, glancing at her quickly before the road ahead stole his attention once more. He looked over a few more times before Kate burst out giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing" she smiled warmly, biting down firm on her lip. She watched as Mike threw her a confused smirk, still hitting the steering wheel in time to the music as they turned off the freeway.

"So where are we going?" she asked moments later, sighing gratefully as another song came on the radio – one Mike didn't know.

Her brow crinkled as he shrugged unknowingly, still managing to tap his foot in time with the beat. Kate shook her head, slightly wary of the hyperactive man seated next to her, whom apparently had no idea where he was driving to.

"Do you remember how we used to just go for drives?" he asked casually, watching her a second as the cars surrounding them tapered off, until they were left with only a lone one to pass them every few minutes.

By now Mike had the window down and an arm resting out of it, the other lying against his knee as the relaxing scenery cast a calm spell across the landscape.

Kate nodded softly in response to his question, smiling at the thought of the days they'd spent choosing a direction and continuing in it until neither had been able to stand the want for food – or each other – any longer and had pulled over.

"I thought that was to stop anyone we knew seeing us?" she teased gently and for a moment Mike's eyes snapped up, holding her gaze steadily. Kate's heart thumped a beat louder and she wondered if she'd said something wrong - her breath only steadying when Mike smiled warmly.

His hand found its way across from the steering wheel to rest on her leg, just above the knee cap. He squeezed it gently.

"Kate, as odd as it sounds coming from me, I never wanted to hide"

She sighed loudly.

"I know"

* * *

"There's nothing here"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – there's nothing here" he deadpanned once more, raising the sunny's from his eyes to take in the surrounding landscape.

Kate huffed gently, reaching out to grab Mike's hand and tug at it.

"Don't you remember this place?" she asked, a tiny hint of the excitement she felt seeping through her tone.

Well, at least enough to convince Mike that there might be some thread of interest in the area they were standing in.

"No" he mumbled desperately, throwing his free hand up against his side before it swung back.

"Come on" called Kate, heaving once as she tugged the man behind her into the trees.

He barely had time to lock the car.

* * *

"What on earth…"

Mike's voice tapered off as Kate stopped her determine tracks down the path, now slightly more overgrown since she'd last been there.

"How did you remember this place?" he asked slowly, turning around in a slow circle to take in the area. They'd stopped a top a small hill, long grasses swaying in the wind. The summer breeze was tinged with the cool spray off the ocean which lapped against the sand at the base of the hill. Mike smiled softly.

"Feel like a swim?" he asked, already reaching for the base of the shirt he wore.

Kate rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"In your dreams.."

Mike smirked, sides of his lip curling up as he turned his head to face Kate.

"Fine"

Before Kate could respond he'd pulled his shirt over his head and ran down the hill, diving head first into the water – jeans and all.

Kate smiled softly before dropping lightly onto the grass, pulling her knees up to her chest to hug her legs.

She'd tell him, after his swim.


	6. Chapter 6

It was increasingly difficult to concentrate, she realised, when he was seated beside her in only his boxers. There was a t-shirt, she noted, though it barely hid the chest and stomach it covered as he heaved in a deep breath and shook his head.

Drops of water fluttered to the ground surrounding them as he picked at the soggy remains of his clothing. His jeans, now a deep blue, lay in a crumpled heap behind them and it was taking nearly all her will power to simply not look.

After five minutes of failure she'd noted that tiny, red and blue sailing boats were doted across his shorts and that if she tried to (not) focus well enough she could trace the drops of water fall from his wayward hair all the way to the dip of his collar.

"It's cold," he mumured quietly, rubbing his hands against his forearms to ward off the chill of the late afternoon breeze. She chuckled beside him, shaking her head as his knees came up to his chest and he sat huddled, shivering from head to toe.

"Shouldn't have gone swimming in your clothes then," she mumbled back, wrapping her own arms around her knees, mimicking his posture.

For a moment they sat in silence, she drinking in his presence whilst he watched the waves crash gently to shore. He thought of all that had happened since Kate had appeared as his doorstep. The boat and their kiss, her plea for more time that quickly turned into a night curled up in her bed. Her dream.

"Kate," he began softly, turning his legs so he was facing her.

"What happened last night?"

He watched as she drew in a deep breath, rubbing her hands against her forearms. Minutes later she dropped her head to her knees, blindly reaching out to run a hand against his arm. He gripped her hand tight in his own, rubbing his thumb against the back of hers.

"Kate?" he whispered softly.

"Nightmares," she murmured back. She leant to the side until her head fell against his shoulder, shirt still damp from his earlier dip. He curled a hand around her hip and tugged insistently until she was lying flush against his side, his arm curling around her shoulder.

His heart ached as she told him of the nightmares. Of the harsh fire and freezing water, her desperate attempts to find him as hell erupted around them both. She talked through tears, salty drops free falling down her pale cheeks and onto his arm, mingling with the sea water stained into his skin.

When she had finished they remained seated. He was rocking gently and with her legs now spread across his lap Kate could fall against his chest, press her ear to his heart and hear it beat alongside the insistent crash of the waves in the distance.

It was soothing, lying with Mike and the ocean – her favourite places to be.

* * *

Hours later he'd reclaimed his soggy jeans and was driving home, the sun downcast in the sky turning it a pinky purple colour that he could never help comparing to sunsets at sea.

Nothing compared, really, to the intensity of being on the water. The sharp taste of air not riddled with smog and fumes and the gentle roll of the water moving beneath his feet. The clarity of the skies with stars that twinkled in their millions and the sun in all its glory.

Mike rolled the car window down gently, hoping the sudden influx of wind wouldn't wake the sleeping bundle next to him. Kate had curled up against the car door, feet tucked beneath her whilst her head was pillowed between her arms and knee. He chuckled quietly, she looked like a young child all cocooned.

There were some things that compared to the world at sea.

Like watching her wake in the mornings, eyes glazed sleepily, brightening as she blinked away the fog of dreams. Sunlight playing against blonde hair that he'd almost forgotten began to curl when left to lie across her shoulders. There were moments where she'd forget all but who they were and would curl against him so securely no matter the day or time, whether she had to be out the door in five minutes or had a weekend free.

He loved her in the mornings; had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up next to any women let alone her.

By the time he reached his driveway she was blinking softly, eyes widening to clarity with each flutter.

"Evening sleepy," he murmured gently, leaning over to tuck her hair from her eyes. She gripped his wrist steadily, drawing his hand to her chest to lie just above her breast. Her breathing was soft against the erratic beat of his pulse as he realised she was barely conscious of where she was.

"Home?" she mumbled quietly, turning to met his eyes sleepily, head still leant against the back of the chair. He grinned peacefully, lip curling up as he nodded.

"Yeah Kate, home."

* * *

"You have sailboats on your boxers."

"Huh?"

Mike glanced up in confusion. Kate's earlier nap had left her quite lucid, and dare he say bouncy, just as he was winding down for the night.

Seated on the lounge, bottle of wine shared between them, he was beginning to feel quite mellow.

Her hand snuck out before he could catch her, curling around his waist to slip to the top of his boxers. She tapped her fingers there, against the small of his back, grinning freely as his breath increased.

"Sailboats you weirdo. Don't you ever get sick of boats?"

"Nope."

With a quick hand around her back he toppled her into his lap, slightly disappointed to note that her exploration of his back had ceased.

"What are you thinking?" she murmured gently, running a finger down the dip in his forehead where his scar lay.

"I'm thinking," he began slowly, "About how we can stop these dreams of yours."

Her face sobered quickly, leaning in closer so their foreheads were almost touching.

"I see only one conclusion though," he continued.

"Hmm?" She leant her head back in interest, dragging her hands up to rest flat on his chest. He had an old blue and white rugby jersey on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows whilst his jeans sat low on his hips. His bare feet were lying crossed on the coffee table and as she shifted in his lap she felt him shuffle forwards, leaning them both back on the lounge.

"I'm thinking that I'll just have to keep sleeping next to you."

Her fingers traced the emblem stitched into the jersey, palm pushing against his chest insistently as a slow smile settled across her features.

"How long do you think you'll have to keep doing that?" she asked soflty.

"Could be a long time," he mused quickly. "I mean who's to know when these dreams may stop?"

"Exactly," she nodded, running a hand down his arm to grasp his fingers in her own. She brought them to her lips and kissed his knuckles slowly, sucking at his skin and the salt that clung to him.

"Could be years," he whispered. His free hand had snuck up the hem of her shirt, now dancing the threshold between skin and jeans.

"Many, many years?" she whispered, leaning forwards. Her lips hovered above his before he nodded in agreement, pushing up against her until their lips met.

"Possibly forever."

* * *

It was early the next morning; she was yet to feel the sun rise warmly against her skin as a cool breeze blew against the curtains. It was beautiful, this time of morning, she thought.

She stretched lazily, brushing a hand against his shoulder before curling her fingers up his arm to lie against the base of his neck.

"Morning," he mumbled, rolling onto his side.

She smiled gently in reply, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

He nodded sleepily, shuffling forwards across the sheets. He was quite gorgeous in the mornings, she thought quickly, blushing at the schoolgirl giddiness sweeping through her.

She'd always liked waking next to him, though it was so much nicer without the slight ache of guilt pitted in her stomach.

She froze gently, wondering if their little exchange last night covered as a talk.

Mike, watching her closely, saw her eyes widen slightly and leant forward almost immediately.

"You okay?" he asked. "No more dreams, was there?"

"No, no," she reassured quickly. "I was just wondering, as I've destroyed my wanting to take this slow, what do we do now?"

She brushed her hand against his softly, curling their fingers together and squeezing gently to assure him she wasn't backing out.

"Well," he sighed. "No sex on Hammersley, for a start."

She pushed against his shoulder, watching as he grinned boyishly and lay back against the sheets.

"Hilarious as you are, any serious answers?"

"Umm," he paused a moment. "Not really."

"Mike."

"Dearest?"

"Bastard."

"Seriously though," he continued, smirk now settled on his features. She breathed out slowly, it was going to be a long day if he'd already taken to smirking.

"We don't tell Marshall at first, unless you really want to, because as much as I pretend to be annoyed constantly by you on board, I really hate breaking in a new XO."

"I have no problem with that," she nodded. "And whilst you may only be pretending to be annoyed by me, most times I truly am annoyed with you," she added.

Off his slightly wounded look she smiled gently, sliding a leg up between his to placate him.

"That won't change, will it?" she asked gently.

He crinkled his brow in confusion, "You mean the arguing? I hope not."

"Good," she nodded softly. "On shore we're Mike and Kate and off shore we're the CO and XO. Agreed?"

He nodded happily, grabbing her hand between his to shake.

"Surely you can seal the deal better than that," she sassed, sliding towards him.

He grinned happily and showed her.

* * *

Hours later they sat watching the waves lap gently across the shore. He was leant up against a tree and she was curled up against his chest.

"Mike?" she questioned slowly, turning to face him. He glanced down, smiling gently.

"I don't know what to do if something else happens to you," she whispered. "I'm threadbare now and you're fine. What if something happens to us out there? What do I do?"

She felt his chest move steadily against her side, his lips settling across her hairline to press a kiss to her forehead.

She stayed watching him minutes later as his gaze drifted out to sea, waiting for the answer she wished he had.

He continued breathing, holding her, inhaling her scent and praying.

Truth be told he had no idea how to handle losing her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So we've skipped forwards two weeks because I was running out of things for the pair to do on holidays. Whilst their relationship is AU, this story will pick up with canon season three over the next few chapters

* * *

"No. Nooo," she growled quietly as Mike tugged at her shoulder, his other hand curling round to shake at her waist defiantly.

"Go away," she mumbled, rolling from his grasp to curl the sheets around her.

"Kate," he sighed in defeat, running his fingers through his hair. "Seriously Kate, we have to get going."

"Don't care."

"You don't care about the safety of Australia's borders? Think how many people could die from this behaviour of yours, eh?"

Dark greens met his dancing blues, her sharp gaze falling upon him as she drew the covers back.

"Surely it hasn't been two weeks," she muttered in regret, noticing her skewed hair in the mirror across the room and grimacing. She tried to flatten it somewhat, only succeeding in letting the covers drop from around her chest, allowing Mike to make a grab for her.

She tried growling at him once more, instead dissolving into laughter as he wrestled her from the bed, exclaiming triumphantly as her feet hit the ground.

"I know I'm irresistible sweetheart, if I was in your position I'd want to spend another two weeks curled up in bed with me too, but unfortunately my role as captain means that I'm indispensable and the Navy wants me back."

"You want to sleep with yourself?" she asked pointedly, ignoring his other statement, raising an eyebrow before elbowing him softly in the chest. His confused glance met her as she walked out the bedroom door, turning briefly to watch him try and catch up with the conversation.

He scowled at her.

She grinned smugly, turning again to wander towards the kitchen.

"Your ego knows no bounds, does it?" she called down the hallway.

His smirk followed her the entire way.

* * *

"Good holidays ma'am?" asked ET, climbing the last of the steps to the bridge, coffee in hand.

Kate shrugged lazily. "It was alright, I guess," she drawled, watching Mike out the corner of her eye. He huffed gently, not daring to look at her, before settling down in his chair.

"How about you?" she asked, turning back to ET. His smile grew as he nodded quickly, almost jumping from his skin as Nikki appeared behind him. He smirked, the look reminding Kate infuriatingly of Mike, before he watched Nikki join the conversation.

"Yeah," he said loudly, "it was a really, really great holiday ma'am."

Kate watched in amusement as Nikki blushed deeply and turned to address Mike.

* * *

Mike had only just succeeded in getting Kate out of the house that morning. She'd whined and complained and tried to spill coffee down his shirt on purpose; anything, really, to avoid leaving her two weeks holiday behind. As he sat scribbling on the first few documents of paperwork to wash across his desk that day, Mike couldn't help but think it over. Apart from his initial amusement at her childlike behaviour, and then the annoyance as he had changed his clothes, he was slightly troubled.

There was no question of Kate's devotion to duty. At any other time he struggled to get her off Hammersley and down the pub, and whilst he was quite sure her unusual behaviour was a result of the nightmares, he couldn't help the concern bubbling at just how deep this all ran.

Their two weeks holiday had become quite relaxed after the initial 48 hours leading to her confession. They'd spent the majority of it lying in bed, catching up on 5 years distance and 12 months of frustration. They'd talked too, much more than he had expected, about her dreams and their fears. He still hadn't answered her question; in all honesty he had no way of knowing how he'd react to losing her, and the mere thought of the possibility was enough to bring a sick feeling to his stomach.

"Sir?"

He jumped slightly, broken from his thoughts, before glancing down at the paperwork he'd been neglecting.

"Yeah," he called back, moving his chair in as the door to his cabin creaked open.

ET glanced around once before slipping in, closing the door behind him, signaling the privacy of the conversation about to be had.

"Sir, I don't want to sound presumptuous or anything, and I don't want you to think what I'm about to say is definitely going to happen, but I've been doing some thinking over the past two weeks, and there's a possibility that in the future I might be considering a future…outside of the Navy."

Mike nodded softly, on slightly surprised by the young mans revelation.

"Well, you have no obligation to stay once this tours up."

ET bit down on his lip, struggling to arrange his thoughts. "I really, really love being in the Navy sir," he began. "It's given me so many opportunities that I wouldn't have gotten any where else."

"You're an invaluable member of the team."

Josh smiled in thanks, nodding once before taking a deep breath.

"But I think I'm coming up to a time where there are other things I want out of life, a wife, and family, sir. And I don't think it's possible if I'm on Hammerlsey."

Mike nodded in understanding, setting down his pen, and gestured for ET to take a seat.

"I get you, but you do know you can still have all that and be in the Navy, don't you Josh?"

He watched as the young man sighed deeply, ruffling his slightly straggly hair.

"For anyone else, maybe sir. But…," he trailed off, shrugging. "I've seen how hard it is for Swaino, being away from Sal and Chloe. I don't want that. And my situation is a bit different."

Mike smiled softly; he was well aware (after some enlightenment from Kate) that the hypothetical family ET was talking about also involved the ship's Navigator.

"If you think it's the right thing to do Josh, I have no objection. I'll be sad to see you leave Hammerlsey, and it'll be a loss to the Navy, but if it's what you want," he trailed off, smiling softly at the thought. "You do what ever's best for you."

ET grinned happily, nodded once before stepping towards the cabin door.

"She's lucky to have you," smiled Mike, watching as ET's eye's widened and a blush seeped through his cheeks.

"Thanks sir. For everything."

Mike nodded before waving once, watching the young sailor disappear behind the door. He chuckled quietly, turning back to his neglected paperwork, before scowling at it.

At least some of his crew had their love life figured out.

* * *

It had been a quiet day, which she as grateful for. No boarding's, only a lost couple who's GPS had given out over night.

"You look happy," smiled Nikki, closing the cabin door behind her. She settled herself in her chair, handing Kate a cup of tea.

"It was a nice, relaxing day."

"Wasn't it?" grinned the Navigator. "You usually hate days without boarding's though, something about them being _not_ action packed?" she teased, laughing as Kate blushed.

"Guess I'm going soft then," she murmured before taking a long sip of her drink.

"You get up to much over the break?"

Kate shook her head, asked the same, and wondered when she'd got so good at lying.

Nikki drained the last of her tea before smiling, twitching her lips before finally deciding to spill.

"If I tell you something, promise it won't leave this room?"

"You mean will I run off and tell the captain about you and ET?"

Nikki scoffed in amazement, crinkling her brow before glaring at her companion.

"Oh please," smirked Kate. "Everyone knows."

"They do not!"

"Okay, everyone except the captain," lied Kate, deciding not to inform her friend that she'd had this exact conversation with Mike a week ago, curled against his chest whilst he'd tried to convince her that she wasn't allowed to secretly refer to Hammersley as the love boat. She chuckled quietly at the memory, delighting in winding him up, before remembering that Nikki was still jabbering away.

"I hope Mike doesn't know," she was mumbling, climbing up onto her rack.

There was a moment's silence as Kate grinned at the top of her rack, Nikki thinking over the fact that her secret was no longer much of one.

"Anyway," she began loudly, trying to distract Kate from herself and ET, "Mike's to caught up in his own love life to notice mine, right?"

Kate nearly chocked on her mouthful of tea.

"What?" she spluttered, swallowing loudly. "What do you mean 'his lovelife', he hasn't said anything, has he?"

It took her a moment to realise how desperate that sentence was, and hoped she hadn't come off sounding jealous.

"Oh come on, surely you're in on the bets," scoffed Nikki, choosing to file away the tone in which Kate had questioned her to instead inform her.

"Everyone knows the captains heart belongs to someone, we just haven't figured out who yet. Bomber's placed money on the fact that he's going to introduce her to us soon, but I don't even think he's told the mystery woman how he feels."

Kate felt her heart return to a semi normal beat, brushing her sweaty palms against her shirt and thanked the gods that Nikki couldn't see her face at the moment.

"Come on," she muttered, taking up her role. "Everyone knows that mans married to the Navy."

"That's what the boys think, but I swear, sometimes when we're up the pub you can see it on his face. He wishes he were with someone else. You'd see it too if you _ever_ came and joined us."

"Whatever," murmured Kate quietly.

She settled down against her pillow, wondered briefly if sleep would be inviting without Mike's arms wrapped around her, before reminding herself that he was only a few metres away.

* * *

"Where are you going?" came Nikki's groggy voice, watching blearily as Kate tried to sneak out the cabin door hours later.

"Galley," she called back quickly before disappearing into the hallway.

Nikki merely rolled her eyes, well accustomed to Kate's midnight chocolate runs, before falling back to sleep.

* * *

After two minutes sneaking and one close call when Spider had almost found her whilst on watch, Kate finally appeared triumphant at Mike's cabin.

She paused a moment, assured herself she wasn't being silly – that she didn't need him, just wanted to talk to him for a moment – before knocking on the door.

She heard a crash that could only be him hitting the floor, before the door swung upon harshly, his unsettled features calming slightly at the sight of her in only her t-shirt and pants.

"What happened to no sex aboard Hammersley?" he muttered, and Kate could have killed him.

At best all she could do was whack him in the arm, attempting to smother his voice as he cracked a grin.

She slipped past him and closed the door firmly, taking up her seat on his pillow before realising he had been asleep. She went to get up but stopped as he shrugged, collapsing next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Apparently the crew think you're love sick," she dead panned, refusing to lie down next to him for fear she wouldn't get up.

She heard a mumble against her hip that she could only assume was his reply, the vibration shooting tingles up her spine.

"The seem to think your heart belongs to some mystery women. Nikki's just informed me that whenever _I'm_ not down the pub _you_ get a wistful look on your face, so they've decided this means you're in love with some mystery woman."

"And they haven't connected that I only get that look when _you're_ not there?" he questioned in confusion, chuckling as she shook her head in amusement.

"Well, at least we know our secrets safe. I think it's safe to say that none of them will figure it out," he muttered sarcastically. Kate swatted at his arm playfully, though she was glad that the crew seemed so oblivious.

She paused a moment, realised her fingers had drifted to his hair and were sifting through it gently.

"You here for a booty call or because you wanted to chat?" he murmured, pushing his head against her palm so that she continued her ministrations.

"Chat, only."

"_Sure._"

She patted his head harshly enough that he stopped his teasing.

"Nightmares?" he questioned, now serious.

She felt a shudder pass though her body, tried to shake it off as a shiver from the cold and knew immediately that he'd seen through it. His hand tightened against her waist, drawing her closer, so that he could press a kiss to her hip.

"I don't know," she mumbled finally. "I never had them when on board Hammersley, because it was the closest I could get to you, but that was before I got used to sleeping with you curled around me."

She sighed softly, rubbed her thumb against his temple, and relished the peace that came with sitting in silence.

Things were different now, they both knew it; even different from the past two weeks. Once more they were captain and executive, they were back on the job, and that meant the danger she feared sleeping about was also a reality.

"It's going to be tough, but we'll just have to take each day as it comes, ay?"

"Yeah…yeah," she smiled, not trusting herself to say much more.

"I best be getting back," she added a moment later, watching in amusement as his face fell. He reached blindly for her as she stood so she brushed her hand against his forehead once more, leaning down to drop a kiss to his temple.

"I'll see you in the morning sailor," she quipped, turning to open the cabin door.

She slipped out quietly before pausing, glancing at him once more with a smirk.

"By the way, no one says booty call anymore."


End file.
